Back to the Future
by hardtofathom
Summary: Sarada and Boruto accidentally opened a time-travelling scroll and they found themselves back in time where their parents were just basically genins. [Family fic]


**Title:** Back to the Future

**Words:** 5k+

**Summary: (Oneshot)** Sarada and Boruto accidentally opened a time-travelling scroll and they found themselves back in time where their parents are just basically genins.

**Pairings:** Sasuke and Sakura / Team 7

**UPDATE:** Fixed the grammar/spelling errors._ (Sorry, I was in a rush when I wrote this story and I didn't have a time to go over and edit it again.)_

* * *

><p>When Shino-sensei assigned Sarada's class to have a homework regarding identifying scrolls and their uses, Uchiha Sarada thought it would be a piece of cake, she particularly likes reading books and scrolls and even though she wanted to skip this boring homework, she wanted to have a fair grade on this particular assignment.<p>

But her face fell when Shino-sensei announced they needed partners for this project, she likes working alone and it's going to be troublesome to have a partner, she mused and with sheer dumb luck she was assigned to partner with that Hokage's rowdy and loud troublemaker son.

.

.

.

Both of them went to the library that afternoon. After copiously raided all the scrolls from the library, both of them stumbled to a different and an enigmatic one.

"This one has a distinct color; according to the guidebook it has the properties of a time-travelling scroll." Sarada affirmed.

"A time-travelling scroll?" Boruto scratched his nose.

Sarada nodded, "I had read somewhere that it has the power to take a person back in time and it has been sitting here for years. It's probably dated twenty years ago."

"Twenty years ago? Hmm. Gimme that." Boruto asked suspiciously.

With his unruly and impatient nature, the Hokage's son briskly snatched the mysterious scroll from the Uchiha's heiress hand and Boruto somehow slipped and accidentally exposing the contents of the mysterious scroll.

Then suddenly, a blinding white light engulfs the whole library.

"Idiot, what have you done?" The Uchiha heiress surprisingly roared.

The whole library changed dramatically, from the pale colored walls to the hundreds of books that have been covered with dust it transformed into a cozy yet untouched library.

"You're the one who picked that ugly looking scroll from the shelf!" Boruto pointed at the supposedly shelf where the scroll was found.

Sarada crinkled her nose and pouted, "But I haven't told you to open it, idiot!"

"So?"

"So?! You just accidentally activated that time-travelling scroll." Sarada blurted out, still glaring at the idiot troublemaker.

But the Hokage's son just ignored her statements,"Geez, just settle down Sarada. Do you know how cool it was to travel back in time?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Are you stupid? This is an accident and we are not supposed to open it and if my parents will hear about this—"

Surprisingly, Boruto had a super-duper-awesome idea, an imaginable bulb-light pops out in his head and suggested,

"I have an idea." Boruto happily piped.

"What?"

"You said that was a time-travelling scroll, if we really traveled back in time we could see our parents' younger versions!"

Dealing with Boruto this whole ordeal made her more grumpier and if they really traveled back in time they were both screwed, not only they didn't know how to get back, but what if her parents are looking for her any second from now.

But this idiot was right, there's no harm in trying to find their parents' younger selves, in fact maybe they could help them get back to the future.

The dark-haired girl was now considering his dumb idea.

Sarada sighed and took a deep breath, "The probability of bumping into our parents in this time is twenty-percent to none. We don't even know if we're in the same library or even in Konoha right now. So, no we are not going anywhere not until we figure out how to undo this jutsu, we need to get back in our time."

"Ugh, are you crazy? Look around you." Boruto croaked and Sarada heard him and he added, "I thought you're the smartest one in our class, I guess not." He rolled his eyes.

At first, Uchiha Sarada was confused, but when she noticed the same mundane-colored walls and the untouched and pristine set of books around them, she has realized that they were in the same library.

She murmured, "We are still in Konoha."

"You're damn right, geez I thought you figured it out earlier.", Boruto said while picking his nose and sighing with a dull expression planted on his face.

Boruto added, "Screw this! I'm going around town."

The Uchiha heiress looked back at her blabber mouthed companion and hissed, "Just make sure you won't do anything stupid and if I'm done figuring out this stupid scroll, I won't wait for you to get back because I don't like being stuck in here."

Boruto crinkled his nose and glared at her. "Oh come on, Sarada, aren't you curious to see what did your parents look like when they were young? The previous Hokages and the way Konoha looked like before?"

She immediately responded, "No and it would be defying the Konoha laws and regulations besides we are not supposed to be here."

But Boruto was insisting, he cannot believe this Uchiha goody two shoes don't want to explore the city. Of course she wanted to stay here in the library, but it's a once in a lifetime opportunity to travel back in time and obviously he wanted to see what it's like before.

He had an idea; he hastily grabbed the Uchiha heiress' left wrist and shouted,

"Let's go see the town and if we bumped into our parents' younger version, then problem solved."

"B-but there's no way I'm going wit—"

But it's too late, the Hokage's son was already grabbing her hand and when they left the Konoha Library, they saw how different it was from the future.

The buildings haven't been erected yet, the Hokage monument has only four Hokages faces etched on it instead of seven.

/

/

EVERYTHING.

WAS.

DIFFERENT.

/

/

"We really did go back in time." Boruto revealed.

Still in shock, Sarada walked towards the edge of the structure and saw the Hokage's monument,"I can't believe this, look at the monument."

The Hokage's son went to her side and gaped at the scene, "My grandfather is still the Hokage?"

"No, I believe your grandfather died right after your father was born. I guess this was The Third Hokage's term if I'm not mistaken." Sarada asserted quickly.

They were in big trouble.

.

.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura arrived first to their usual meeting place; they were supposed to have a D-rank mission for today. She woke up earlier than usual because Kakashi-sensei told them to be there at seven o'clock sharp.

But looking around the bridge, there's nobody around there and unfortunately she was the first one to arrive. She even didn't have time to finish straightening that one part of her smooth silky hair.

How she was supposed to face Sasuke-kun for today's mission?

Sakura dementedly sighed.

After waiting for other thirty-minutes, she cannot take it any longer.

"Seven o'clock my ass!" Sakura seethed. She decided to stroll around the town while waiting for her teammates.

When suddenly, she saw two odd looking kids around the Konoha's Library area. The blonde one looks familiar and the dark-haired girl looks like she has seen her somewhere from before.

"We should go that way, Sarada! I want to see the Hokage's monument closer!"

"No, we should find them as soon as possible." The young girl replied instantly. Sakura wondered if these two kids were tourists from other country because she didn't know them and obviously they were not from Konoha or say at least.

"You know what, you're really no fun! I can't believe I'm stuck with you here—" The oddly-familiar blonde kid shouted, but was interrupted when he saw an unknown lady approaching them.

The dark-haired Uchiha girl suddenly trembled and she felt an electric shock somewhere inside her body. She felt someone was watching them and when suddenly, a pink-haired twelve-year old girl was walking towards them.

At this point Sakura willingly decided to help these kids. She walked confidently towards them and greeted them.

Uchiha Sarada cannot believe her mother was here in front of them, one minute Boruto and she were talking about meeting their parents' younger version, but now that she was here in front of her, she was stumbling for words.

Sakura piped happily, currently waving her right hand at them with a friendly demeanor. "Hello. Are you kids lost or something?"

"I—we…uhm…I…we…" Sarada gulped nervously, she didn't know what to say to her mother. She instantly noticed the grandiose rose-colored hair and emerald orbs. There was no one with those beautiful exotic features inside Konoha and there's no way she was mistaken.

This is her mother's twelve-year old body.

While the Uchiha heiress was stuttering, Boruto decided to interrupt and greeted Sakura cordially.

"Yes we are! We are from the village of uhm…" The Hokage's son fidgeted and doesn't know what fake village they have come from.

"A small village from Water country, Miss." The young Uchiha girl quickly answered. She knows her mother is smart so she instantly replied and they can't tell her yet that they were from the future and Sarada was worried she might not take it seriously.

"I see." Sakura smiled. The pink-haired girl continued, "So where are your parents? I could drop you kids off to the Tourist center if you want."

"We're orphans. We are currently on tour with other kids, but we can't find our tour group."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't know." Sakura was astounded by the bluntness of this young girl.

.

.

.

It's almost seven o'clock and she was worried that Naruto and Sasuke were already waiting for her at the meeting place, but she can't just leave these kids around the town without a guardian so she suggested something.

Sakura continued, "Listen, I have a mission fifteen minutes from now and I can ask my teacher to tag you guys along with our mission. Don't worry it's just a simple D-rank mission. You know, I can't just leave you kids here unattended. I'm also a kunoichi of Konoha so you will be safe with me."

The Uchiha gal nodded, she thought her mother has always been this kind-hearted and denying her attempt to help them might disappoint her, so Sarada decided to accept her help,

"W—we're glad to come with you, thank you. What do you think idio—Boruto?"

"We can't deny a suggestion coming from a pretty girl like you." The Hokage's son winked while grinned.

.

.

.

.

.

When the Sakura and the kids arrived at the bridge, they were greeted by a loud and annoying voice from the distance,

"Sakura-chan! Good morning." The blond kyuubi-host shouted across.

"Good morning, Naruto." Sakura smiled at the blond boy.

Naruto nodded as a reply, but was baffled by Sakura's other friends, "Uhh ... who are these kids?"

Sakura briskly introduced her new friends and gestured them to Naruto, "Oh, I almost forgot, these are kids from the Water Country, they're orphans and they're tourists and it seems like they got lost around our village."

A familiar voice answered from behind Naruto had arrived,

"So, you decided to bring them back here?" The voice questioned.

It was none other than Uchiha Sasuke, his eyebrow was raised and the mark of suspicion was all over his gallant face.

"Sasuke-kun! Uhh. Yes, I found them near the Konoha Library,"

Boruto was still speechless while Sarada was still in shock; she remembered that her mother mentioned that she was in a squad with the Seventh Hokage and her father. It must be him who just arrived at the scene.

His hair was jet black. Also, they share the same pale features, looking at him in his younger self made her think that they really look the same especially that brooding manner.

Meanwhile, the one who called, Naruto must be the Seventh Hokage, she can't believe that this idiot-looking kid will be a Hokage someday and it looks like a troublemaker too judging from his aura just like Boruto.

But Uchiha Sasuke was still cautious, he narrowed his eyes and stared at the kids from head to toe, the blond one gaping his mouth looks like he has seen him before and the next kid looks like a preppy school girl from a rich family.

He sighed and shook his head from disbelief that his teammate brought some unknown kids to their meeting place.

"Sakura, we are going in a mission any minute from now," Sasuke tensed.

"But Sasuke-kun, I can't just leave them there unattended."

"Fine," Her father interestingly dropped the argument and accepted her mother's statement.

The way Sakura insisted in bringing them on the mission sparked an interest on Sarada's behalf. She thought her father would disagree and she was right about that, but just one explanation from her mother's younger self made her father agreed immediately.

_'So, they were really teammates.'_ Sarada mused.

Meanwhile, Sarada noticed that Boruto, who was always loud was suspiciously silent. She turned her back and noticed he was walking on the opposite direction. She hurriedly caught up with him,

"Boruto! Where are you going?" She asked the Hokage's son.

He looked back and sighed at her and frowned, "I can't be with father's younger self while they're doing their mission."

"What? I thought you wanted to meet them and ask for their help."

Boruto once again sighed and replied, "I just realized it would be so awkward."

"This is your idea, so we are going back there."

Not knowing that Sakura was walking towards them. Sakura muttered, "I'm sorry, did my teammates scare you two?"

"Uhm—No. It's just my friend here was just too shy so he ended up running away. I'm sorry." Sarada lied.

"Aww. You have no reason to be scared, little one!" Sakura smiled and waved her hand.

"Uh—Yes." Boruto nervously responded while scratching the back of his head.

* * *

><p>After a while, Kakashi had arrived and it seems like from her mother's tone, The Sixth Hokage's tardiness was expected. Naruto complained about Kakashi's tardiness and how he got lost on a road of life or whatever that means, while Sasuke was just leaning quietly at the bridge and listening to their banters.<p>

Sakura explained to Kakashi that she found the kids earlier and Kakashi agreed to tag them along with their mission. It was only a D-rank cat retrieval mission just outside the village, where a rich daimyo asked Team 7's help to retrieve his cat.

.

.

.

"You idiot! What are you doing?! We just captured that cat and you let it go." Sakura screeched.

Uchiha Sarada was astounded as she was watching the commotion with her parents and the future hokage.

"But Sakura-chan that cat was running towards teme. He was supposed to catch it again." Naruto pleaded.

"Don't involve me with your idiocy, Dobe." Sasuke answered while half-smirking because Sakura was scolding Naruto.

Not knowing that their future kids were watching them bantering while Boruto and Sarada were sweating coldly.

Sarada mused nervously, 'They haven't changed after all these years.'

"Sarada, I guess they haven't changed." The Hokage's son murmured besides Sarada from the distance.

"This is troublesome, how we're supposed to tell them that we are their future kids?!" Boruto sighed dejectedly.

.

.

.

After Team 7's tiring mission, they had successfully delivered the cat to its original owner.

Uchiha Sarada decided to tell Sakura their problem, she quietly went to her mother's side while Boruto was watching and happily clapping to Naruto's demonstration of his super-duper-awesome-jutsu aka his Kagebunshin jutsu.

"Uhm…Ma—Miss." She patted her dress while she almost called Sakura her 'Mama', but she quickly bit her lip and called 'Miss'.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm going to drop off you two at the center after we're done here. Don't worry." Sakura smiled.

Sarada nervously gulped and stopped her tracks, "Ah yes, about that. I need to tell you something."

While her mother listened quietly, "Okay."

"We need help and I'm not so honest about our situation…"

.

.

.

After explaining their predicament to Sakura that they didn't come from the other village, but from the other time, about the library and how they ended up in Konoha. The pink-haired girl didn't know if she should believe this mysterious girl or not.

"So you're telling me, you two kids belonged to other dimension or whatever it is." The pink-haired girl narrowed her eyes.

"Yes and I was thinking if you could help us." Sarada nodded.

While Sakura raised her eyebrow, "Why didn't you tell me everything earlier?"

The Uchiha heiress bit her lip and replied, "We thought you're not going to believe us."

After a moment of silence, Sakura broke the deafening silence, "I see. I will help you, but you need to give all the details because I can't help you if you're not being honest to me. Understand?"

"Yes and I'm sorry for lying, it won't happen again."

"It's fine. Let's go to the library then."

The dark-haired glasses wearing Uchiha brought Sakura to the Library that night and even though she didn't tell her that she was her future daughter, she could sense that Sakura was comfortable around her. She smiled inwardly while Sakura grabbed her tiny hands while they walk side by side to the Konoha's Library.

She misses her mom, but it's kind of warm-hearted that she had a chance to meet her mother's younger self.

They briefly left Boruto with Naruto while they were playing with each other, it's good to see that the idiot was finally having a father-son bonding moment with his future father, knowing that in the future, Naruto will be too busy to play and spend time with his son.

They're almost close to the library when Sakura noticed a familiar figure. It was the dark-haired Uchiha.

"Sakura." Sasuke mumbled.

"Sasuke-kun? What are you doing prowling here in the middle of the night?" The pink-haired girl asked curiously.

"Those two kids from earlier, they weren't from Water country. Who are they?" He continued and stared at the glasses-wearing kid from before.

Sarada was right about her father's suspicion around them. She knew he won't let it pass and he will start asking questions about their identities.

"We are not Konoha's enemy. I promise you that, Pa—Mister."

"Then why are you doing here inside our village?" Sasuke aggressively inquired. Still he was suspicious because of those two kids.

"They are kids from other dimension and they are trapped here currently in our village. I will help them get back to their own time, Sasuke-kun." Sakura replied with her stern expression. This is the first time she heard her mother answered back to her father with a serious look.

Her mother was being protective and Sarada felt her mother's anxious feelings towards talking back to her father. She knew her father wasn't still in-love with her mother that time, but judging from Sakura's earlier actions, her mother values and admired her father greatly.

Sarada was disappointed that her father was being a stubborn one, but judging from his expression when Sakura defended her, Sasuke quickly dismissed his arrogance and Sarada felt he had a change of heart, thanks to her mother's stubbornness.

Upon hearing this from Sakura, Sasuke quickly narrowed his eyes and thought that they were spies from other villages. But when Sakura explained their problem, his suspicion completely went away.

"Hn. So, you decided to help them?" The dark-haired Uchiha survivor asked.

"Yes. If you will excuse us, we'll be going to the library."

But it looks like the Uchiha avenger had a change of heart, he quickly announced, "Aa. I'll go with you two."

"What! Are you sure? There's no need for you to do this, Sasuke-kun." Sakura hurriedly responded.

But Sasuke just walked ahead without looking back and ignored her pleads, "Let's go before I change my mind."

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." Sakura smiled softly at his retreating back.

And Sarada thought her father's younger self was arrogant as he can be, but she was wrong, all thanks to her mother's defensive explanation, Sasuke had finally decided to help them.

Sarada smiled inwardly at her father's admirable action.

.

.

.

"So, you accidentally activated this scroll?" Sakura asked curiously. Flipping the old scrolls from the library, this was her fourth scroll and she was still looking for the solution on how to reverse the effects of the mysterious scroll.

Uchiha Sarada absent-mindedly nodded at her mother, while her father was also helping them find the solution to their problem.

"Don't you think we should be asking the Hokage for advice?" Sasuke suggested while he was reading this other old scroll.

"I don't think they will believe us, Sasuke-kun. Besides Sarada-san said that they accidentally opened it, I believe it was a time-bomb jutsu sealed on that scroll they stumbled upon that means we needed to reverse it in order for them to go back to where they originally belong." Sakura replied.

"Did you open that time-travelling scroll here in Konoha Library?" Sakura continued to ask.

"Yes,"

"Then if you're not from this era and that was a time-travelling jutsu in-scripted on that scroll, then that means you were…" Sakura continues still trying to combine all the missing pieces to their problem.

"You're from the future?" Sasuke broke the silence.

Upon hearing those words, Sakura was slighty astonished.

"Uhm…That's right." The Uchiha girl adjusted her glasses and smiled at her future parents.

Having the smartest parents from Konoha, Sarada smirked proudly with her mother's books smarts and her father's keen on details, her parents would be the smartest couple in Konoha.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier, we should have just gone to the Hokage or ask the other Jonin's help." Sakura inquired, she was still in shock, but she decided to mask it.

"Because I want to meet my parents in this era." She finally told them the truth, but not really, Sarada fidgeted her hands and a small red tint appeared on her cheeks. She looks so embarrassed and she realized she should have told them earlier that she was their future daughter. But she was scared that her parents wouldn't believe her story.

"Your parents? Is that other kid your brother?" Sakura inquired confusingly.

"No, I was an only child, it was his idea to go around town and meet our parents' younger selves. We're classmates at the ninja academy actually." Sarada continued, she was still unsure if she wanted to tell her future parents the truth.

Then suddenly, a loud bang was heard inside the quiet library. It was nighttime and there were nobody else inside the library.

"Sasuke-teme! Sakura-chan! You will never believe this; that kid was telling me, I'm his father! How cool is that?! Right?" Naruto barged in and shouted inside the empty library.

"Naruto, be quiet! What do you mean—" Sakura piped angrily with Naruto's sudden assertion, but she suddenly realize that what he just said.

"You mean... you were his father? It doesn't make sense." The pink-haired future medic kunoichi puzzlingly asked ."B-But ... you are just twelve-years old, how could you be the father of that kid?!" Sakura continued, still in shock with the sudden revelation.

.

.

.

.

After revealing all the things regarding the young blond-kid was Naruto's future son and sharing that he has a sister back in the future, Naruto couldn't believe it, neither Sasuke and Sakura too.

It was Sarada's turn to share her own story and who's her future parents. She was fidgeting and blushing, but she was also nervous that they won't take her word seriously.

"You're my mother and you're my father." She finally had said it, she can't believe it. Sarada decided to turn towards the direction of Sasuke and Sakura and they're still in awe.

"What do you mean you're our daughter? Sasuke-kun and I…we…" But before Sakura could finish her sentence, she fainted.

When the pink-haired Haruno woke up, Sasuke asked her if she was alright and she nodded.

"Sakura-chan, you're finally awake!" Naruto shouted.

"That girl…was she?" But all Sakura could remember was the girl who was claiming, she was her daughter.

"Mama, are you still in shock?— I'm sorry I shouldn't have called you that." Sarada hurriedly went to Sakura's side and adamantly asked if she was alright.

"No, that's alright, I just couldn't believe I'm a mother now, I mean not technically, but in the future." Sakura sighed and blushed.

Naruto quickly interjected and announced, "So, while you've fainted, Teme and I finally found how to reverse this scroll jutsu or whatever."

"Did you? H-How?" Sakura widened her eyes.

"Basically, there's a hidden jutsu inside the scroll and we just need to perform the right seals and if it'll work, then they could go back in their own time." Sasuke explained further.

After figuring out the time-travelling jutsu, now it's time to say goodbye with those kids. Sakura felt a tremendous sorrow because she has felt that she became closer to her future daughter.

"Sarada-chan, I—I have said your name correctly, right?" Sakura asked dearly.

The glasses wearing girl smiled at her future mother. "Yes, mama." Sarada muttered embarrassingly.

Sakura heard the girl and she blushed from the gesture. "I can't believe I made a good-looking and smart-looking daughter. Oh my kami! Sasuke-kun, isn't she adorable?"

While the dark-haired Uchiha was unfazed, he can't believe he had a daughter with Sakura, but deep inside Sasuke was curious to ask the little Uchiha kid some questions. But knowing that this is their future, he decided not to ask any questions and just smiled at the young girl.

"Mama, papa, we haven't mentioned the side-effects of this time travelling jutsu, after you perform those seals, all of these memories will be erased, so the one who created this jutsu doesn't want to taint the future so I guess I'll be seeing you twenty years from now." Sarada continued.

Boruto was shocked by the revelation and shouted, "Really? I didn't know that jutsu could do that."

"Yes, it was written on the back of the scroll before you accidentally activated it. Remember?" Sarada rolled her eyes at the Hokage's son.

"Well, I didn't know about that." Boruto exhaled and crinkled his nose.

"So, I guess after all this ordeal, I'll see you twenty years from now, Sarada-chan. Be a good girl and please don't give me headaches in the future." Sakura embraced her little girl.

"I won't I promise!" Sarada hugged her back.

Meanwhile, it's Sasuke's turn to say some goodbye words, he snorted and patted the girl's head and said, "I'll see you."

With that Sarada knew her father wasn't a big talker so she just smiled and hugged his figure. While Boruto and Naruto had a good time with those of Kagebunshins, they announced their goodbyes with each other.

Before anything else, Sarada quickly went back to Sakura's side and whispered something that made Sakura blushed.

After Sasuke and Sakura performed the seals, a blinding white light engulfs the whole library and with a moment, Sarada woke up from the familiar room.

It was the current Konoha's Library and from the pale wallpapers and dusted bookshelves, Sarada guessed they were back in their time.

She went to the Hokage's son side, "Boruto, wake up, we are finally back!" She shouted.

While scratching his nose, Boruto thought it was all a dream that they met their Genin parents back in time and he quickly asked Sarada about what she had whispered to her mother before going back.

Sarada just smiled and answered, "I told Mama I want a baby brother, but I guess she won't remember, after all that jutsu will erase their memory."

.

.

.

Present Time

After that unexpected adventure, both of the kids promised each other not to tell anyone what happened at the library, and before they went home, they finished their scroll assignment there.

When Sarada finally went home, she was greeted by her mother.

"Okaeri, Sarada! How's school?" Sakura greeted her daughter with a smile. She just finished her shift from the hospital and her daughter came home just in time because she just finished her freshly-cooked meal for them. Sasuke called Sakura and told her he was already on his way home.

"Mama," Sarada went to her side to kissed her cheek and continued, "It's alright, nothing special happened."

"Okay, oh you should change your clothes because the dinner is almost ready and I have an important announcement later." Sakura exhaled.

Sarada was wondering what her announcement is and just walked towards her room and followed her Mama's instructions. She has a feeling that maybe her Mama bought a new set of Kitchen appliance and that's her important announcement. She just scoffed at the idea.

During dinnertime, the Uchihas settled on the dining table.

Sasuke just arrived on time and hurriedly kissed his wife's lips. He apologizes for being late, "Papa." Sarada mutters while she greeted her father and planted a light kiss on his cheek.

"So are you guys ready with my surprise?" Sakura's emerald orbs widened and with her happy tone, Sarada knew her mother was really excited.

"You're having a baby brother, Sarada-chan." Sakura revealed and Sasuke widened his eyes and proceeded to kiss his wife and he continued to touch her belly lightly.

While Sarada was watching them happily, Sarada couldn't believe her wish came true. She thought that time-travelling jutsu had erased their memory?

She continued to walk towards her parents and hugged her Mama and Papa with a content smirk on her face. Now she will be having a new playmate.

"I can't believe I'm having a baby brother, Mama. Thank you." Sarada whispered carefully. Sakura heard this and smiled while she kissed Sarada's forehead.

* * *

><p>Fin<p> 


End file.
